A Night Alone
by angelordevil66
Summary: THIS IS A FAN STORY K? ok this is basically a lemon fan fic about my character Angel Roth and my boyfriend's character Logan Kincaid Please enjoy this is on my DA account as well


The rain just started to pitter patter on the hard surface. Angel just kept walking, her arms around her binder and her books. She looked back and saw the school in the distance but turned her head and kept walking as the rain fell harder. She put her head over her binder and books as the rain hit her jacket and her backpack.

"Damn rain, Why does it have to be raining when the bus is down?", she said to herself. "Oh well, just get home and dry off the sketches later"

She had two coats over her head, a big black one for the cold winter months and a jacket under it as a makeshift umbrella. The wind started to pick up as her coats started to blow away. She grabbed both of them with one hand to hold them down, her hair was flying everywhere from outside her jacket and coat to inside her mouth. Soon the wind picked up and the water from the puddles started to sink into the surface of her boots, drenching her feet inside. She just kept walking, going through the rain. The heel of her boot soon tripped over a rock and Angel fell straight into a deep muddy puddle.

_"Great...just great, face deep into mud, this is JUST what I wanted to do this evening"_, Angel said in her head.

She tried to help herself up but as she lifted up her hands slipped on the muddy surface and she fell deeper into the puddle, getting more mud into her hair and into her mouth. She raised her head and spit out the mud as she tried to get out but her hands kept slipping.

"Excuse me, do you need some help there?", a voice asked.

Angel looked around and raised her head. She saw a familar hedgehog and just smiled.

"Yeah bro, can you help me out of this puddle before I become a mud monster?", she asked.

"Certainly", Logan said holding out a hand to Angel.

Angel grabbed it with a free hand and slowly got out of the puddle. She looked at her binder and books. Surprisingly, they didn't get a drop of mud on them, but the same couldn't be said for her hair and face. Logan just laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home, it's a little far for you to get to your place, so why don't you stay at mine till the storm clears?", Logan asked.

"S-sure", Angel said looking away and blushing.

She and Logan were spiritual twins, they weren't connected by blood but by their hearts, but lately, Angel started seeing Logan differently. Every time he talked to her or even hugged her, her cheeks just turned a slight shade of pink. She would always giggle like an idiot when he and her were hanging out, and when she was asleep, she dreamed of her and him. Angel realized that it was a small tiny crush she had but she didn't want to say. Logan liked Miku or Faith or whoever he was a fanboy of at the time. His interest switched at so many times. Plus, she had just left a relationship and didn't want to start dating again just yet.

Logan just put his arm around Angel as he took her to his house. Angel walked by him, shivering a little from the cold. Logan stopped and took off his jacket. Angel saw him and her cheeks just turned bright red. Logan put his jacket around her and over her eyes.

"There, wouldn't want you to get cold now would I, Lex?", Logan said smiling.

Angel's cheeks just turned redder as Logan said her nickname. He gave her that nickname ever since he found out the name she was born with. She just nodded and looked up at Logan, keeping her eyes on his. Logan just smiled and soon they got to a brick house with a room in the yard surrounded by training dummies. A door to something on the side and some dusty windows. It looked like the house hadn't even been lived in. Logan went over and opened the door for Angel. Angel just stepped through and saw the tan carpet, it was dark at some spots. She didn't even ask what they were. Logan just stepped ahead of her and pointed to a room down the hall.

"You can stay there for tonight, it's my room so I'll just sleep on the couch tonight, I figured you didn't want to share a bed with me", Logan said.

Angel just thought of it and her cheeks turned nearly as red as the bottom of her hair.

"Y-y-y-yeah", Angel said looking away.

"You can wear some of my clothes because your clothes look soaked.", Logan said pointing at Angel's muddy and soaked clothes.

Angel looked down and saw that her red and black striped shirt was covered with mud and her black tank top underneath was the same. Her dark blue jeans were also soaked so much that they looked black and her boots just squished each time she took a breath.

"Y-yeah, I'm gonna need to take a shower too, g-get the mud and stuff out of my hair and off my face", Angel said.

"Ok, there's a bathroom down the hall with clean towels, you can take your shower there", Logan said pointing down the hall.

"I'll take your stuff for you", Logan said as he took Angel's binder, books, backpack, his jacket, her jacket and her coat off of her.

Angel just felt his hands touch her shoulders as he removed her backpack off her and his hands on hers as he took her binder and books. Her cheeks just turned redder and she shook her head a little.

"O-ok", Angel said walking toward Logan's room.

She opened the door and saw room with dark red paint chipping off the walls a little. She saw a messed up bed and some clothes on the floor. She just looked past them, she was used to messy rooms. She went over to a chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. She immediately slammed it and blushed redder.

"o-o-o-okay...n-n-n-not t-th-th-th-that o-o-o-one...", Angel said with her entire face red.

She opened the second one and pulled out a black shirt and some gray sweat pants. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall. She looked around and sure enough there were clean white towels all right there for her. She just sighed and went over to the tub. She turned on the water and put her hand under the faucet.

"Not too hot and not too cold, perfect", she said after awhile.

She slowly took off her red and black striped shirt and then her black tank top, her hair getting in her face and threw them to the floor. She slowly took off her gloves to reveal light blue arrows on her hands then threw those with the shirt and tank top. She reached to the waist band of her jeans and slowly moved them down to her ankles. She kicked them off along with her boots and threw them onto the pile with her shirt and gloves. She looked at herself in the mirror to see herself. She just sighed and looked away.

_"I wonder, did Sonic just not love me? Is that why he left a lot? I have no clue"_, she said in her head to herself.

She just shook her head and tried to clear her head as she reached back and took off her black bra and panties and threw them with the pile. She went over to the tub, moved the thing above the faucet and turned the shower on. She stepped in and closed the curtain behind her.

Downstairs, Logan was putting Angel's stuff on a chair and went over to the kitchen. He actually heard the shower running as he just smiled. He went over to the cabinet and pulled out some hot chocolate mix. He grabbed two mugs, one for her and one for him and poured some hot water into both of the mugs. He soon heard a soft song coming from the shower.

"Hmm?", Logan just said as he put the hot chocolate mix in the mugs and put them in the microwave.

He went over to the bathroom and heard that it was actually Angel's voice. He just smiled as Angel sang her song.

"Suya Suya, yume wo miteru, kimi no yoko gao, kizurazu koboreta namida, hoho wo tstau, Setsuna, no tokimeki wo, kono mune ni, kakushiteta no", Angel sang.

Logan just smiled and closed his eyes, content and happy. It was after all his favorite song by Hatsune Miku. He looked into the bathroom and saw that the curtain was open a little. He just blushed a little and looked through the opening a little. He just blushed even redder. He could see Angel's chest actually bouncing a little as she moved the soap on her body. She even moved her hands down her chest, washing it with the soap. Logan saw every drop of water and soap slide down her breasts and even lower. He completely turned away and was just leaning against the wall. He secretly actually had feelings for Angel as she did for him.

"Wh-whoa, agh, why did I do that? I saw her chest...and..NO SNAP OUT OF IT!", Logan said hitting himself on the head.

Angel just kept singing and didn't even hear Logan. Logan just looked away. Ever since him and Angel had been twins, he had feelings for her but she was with Sonic at the time and he was in love with another girl because of dimension traveling. But whenever Angel was crying, Sonic was never there, so Logan just hugged her because he hated seeing his twin crying. He hated it when she was sad and depressed and would even give up his life for her. Unfortantely, he couldn't tell his twin how he really felt, because he thought that she wouldn't like him, even though Angel wasn't with Sonic anymore, he still didn't want to tell her because that would be just taking her away like she was a trophy, when really he just loved her.

"I would do anything to make her smile, but I know she doesn't feel for me the same way, plus we're brother and sister, even though we're not related by blood, it still wouldn't work out", Logan said as he heard the squeak of the knob above the faucet.

He heard wet skin hit the tile floor and he slowly looked into the bathroom. He covered his nose as he saw Angel in front of him. Her hair was running all the way down her body, every drop of water was dripping down her entire body. He saw droplets of water start from her forehead all the way down to her feet, going down her body and every curve and crease along the way. The light from the bathroom just shined, making her glow a little in the droplets of the water. He could see Angel's hair going all the way down her back and some past her shoulders, running down her arms so slowly. Logan just turned away and walked back to the kitchen. He uncovered his nose and saw a small trail of blood running down his hand. He just blushed more and grabbed a paper towel. He wiped off his nose and heard the microwave beeping. He went over, opened the door and took out both mugs just as Angel walked into the room. He looked up and saw the clothes Angel had all way too loose for her. He could see her chest showing through the collar of the shirt her curves showed in the sweat pants. He could see that she was still dripping wet from the shower.

"H-had a good shower Lex?", Logan asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I had a good one, it was really relaxing.", Angel just said with a smile as she walked over to the window.

She could see the rain still going and heard thunder and lightning. She actually shivered a little. She hated storms at this time of the year. Logan went over with the two mugs and handed one to her.

"Here, it's hot chocolate, I thought you might like some to warm up.", Logan said with a smile.

Angel just smiled and blushed a little.

"Th-thanks", she said as she took the mug and went over to the couch.

Logan just smiled and sat by her, giving her some distance. Angel just looked at Logan then looked away. Logan looked away from Angel. They both just sipped thier hot chocolate in silence. Angel actually started to shiver a little from the rain. Logan went over and gave her his jacket. Angel took it and put it around her without even saying a word. She just blushed more and looked at Logan. She could see his chest without his jacket on. She saw his muscles just rippling through his body as Logan took a sip of his hot chocolate. Every time he even took a breath, all his muscles just moved in a perfect syncronization. His bones went along with it. Angel looked him up and down and could even see his six pack abs.

_"H-h-he, l-l-looks so p-p-perfect, th-those muscles and e-everything", I...wish...I could...t-t-touch them...WAIT? WHAT AM I THINKING? I'M NOT THAT WAY!"_, Angel said shaking her head a little and looking away, her cheeks blushing completely red.

She got up and went over to the chair with her stuff and picked up one of her books. She picked out a manga called "Loveless" and sat back down and started to read. As she got to one part, she saw one of the guys with thier shirt off, showing off thier chest. As she read and looked at the picture, she pictured Logan and just blushed red and shut the book, putting it on the night stand. She looked over and saw Logan. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. Angel went over and just blushed even more, looking at Logan's body even closer.

"I-i-i..d-d-don't...know w-w-what I-i-i-I'm feeling", Angel whispered.

She put her hand on Logan's forehead and moved her hand down his arm slowly. She moved her hand across the structure of his muscles and bones all synched in such a perfect body. She saw Logan's eyes start to open and she just took her hand back and moved back to her place on the couch, sipping her hot chocolate and setting on the nightstand next to the book. Logan opened his eyes and saw Angel blushing red. He just looked at her sitting there in his clothes. All of her feminine beauty was showing through the folds of the clothes. He saw her hair just going down her body, her chest braless, her feminine curves showing through the shirt and the sweat pants. He just blushed red as he started to see the sight of her in the shower from before. He looked away and covered his nose before Angel could see.

Angel just looked outside at the window and could see a bolt of lightening strike. She immeidiately got scared and jumped a little as the thunder fell behind it. Logan went over and hugged Angel tightly, to keep her from getting too scared. Angel just blushed even more as Logan held her close and put his head on hers. Angel moved her head under his. Her body just shivered as her cheeks turned bright bright red.

"Shh, it's ok, it's only 63 degrees, no chance for one, it'll be ok", Logan whispered into Angel's ear.

Angel just blushed red as his voice rang through her ears. She started to shiver a little. She slowly backed away from Logan and looked up at him. She could see his eyes and his lips slowly parted, she didn't want to do anything that would make him feel uncomfortable, she just turned her head back and let him hold her. Logan petted Angel's head so that she wouldn't get scared. He heard a small shiver from the girl. He took her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you ok Lex?", Logan asked, his chocolate brown eyes looking deep into her sapphire blue ones.

Angel just looked away but Logan put his hand under her chin, forcing her eyes back into his.

_"D-d-does he know? W-w-with e-e-every touch he gives me, every time his skin comes into contact with my nerves, I just feel a sensation go through my entire body? Wh-w-why do I feel this? I-i-is...i-i-it l-l-love?"_, Angel said in her head, still looking into Logan's eyes.

Angel just started to shiver as Logan's hand was under her chin. She tried to look away but Logan put both of his hands on her face to keep her there. Logan just looked in her eyes with curiosity. Angel looked back and just put her hands on the side of his face and moved her lips to his in a kiss. Logan just blushed red as she kissed him. Angel just broke her lips away from Logan's.

"Th-that's what's wrong, I-i-i've...k-k-k-k-kind of l-l-l-loved you and e-e-every touch y-y-y-you give me, just makes a sensation go through my entire body, and it makes me shiver.", Angel said looking into Logan's eyes.

Logan just blushed and actually looked away from Angel, blushing red. Angel just looked down.

"I'm sorry..i-i-if...you d-d-don't like me t-t-that way", Angel said with a sigh.

Logan went over and put his hands on the sides of her face and looked deep into her eyes. He moved his lips inches away from Angel's.

"N-no, i-it's...h-how i've felt about you...e-e-ever since...I saw you as my twin, n-now...I-i-i love you more than that, Lexie", Logan said as he pressed his lips softly into Angel's.

Angel's eyes widened as her cheeks turned deep red, making the bottom of her hair look like nothing. Logan broke away the kiss as Angel just blinked. Logan still kept his hands on her face.

"I-i mean it...I've loved you ever since you and I became twins, but you were with Sonic and I was always in love with another girl from another dimension, when really, I loved you", Logan said looking deep into Angel's eyes.

Angel just looked into Logan's and just blushed more as she looked at his face. She slowly moved her hands up to his face and felt all the bones in his face. She moved her hands across his cheek bones, down his sharp chin and up to his hair. Logan just blushed as Angel's hands moved across his face, exploring his features. Angel slowly ran her fingers through his hair and through his quills. Surprisingly, they weren't hard, they were softer than hair. She just ran her fingers through each strand of hair as her hands moved lower down his face again.

_"Th-this face, I-i-i see it all the time...but n-n-ow...h-he looks s-s-so perfect, l-like a-a-an angel"_, Angel said in her head.

Logan moved his hands across Angel's face, exploring her features. He ran his fingers across her cheek bones, down her sharp chin and through her long hair. He reached his hands up and slowly played with her pink quills. He just blushed at how soft they were. He slowly ran his hands through her dark purple hair down to the red at the bottom. He ran his hands through every strand as it danced through his fingers. He slowly moved his hands down her face again, his thumb actually touching her lips a little.

_"I see her every day, s-s-so, why am I seeing her different now? S-sh-she looks like a perfect angel, like she's been brought from heaven"_, Logan said in his head.

Angel just blushed more as Logan's fingers actually brushed past her lips. She started to shiver but Logan's lips soon touched hers again in a kiss. He actually tasted a little hot chocolate on lips and licked off the pink surface of her lips. Logan wrapped his arms around Angel's neck as Angel closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back. She slowly started to return the kiss as all of nerves started to relax.

"I-i-i don't know why, b-b-but it all feels p-p-perfect", Angel said as she kept kissing Logan.

Logan moved his hands down to Angel's waist. Angel just blushed but let him. She slowly kissed Logan more, touching his tongue with her own. Logan's eyes just widened as he felt it but he just closed his eyes and touched hers back. Angel moved her arms down to Logan's shoulder blades, feeling the sharpness in them. She soon moved her arms to his chest and moved her hands slowly up to his neck, feeling every muscle and bone along the way. She just shivered as Logan did the same to her. He moved his hands up her clothed chest, moving his hands and fingers from her stomach all the way to her neck, feeling the the smooth surface of her neck. Logan slowly put his tongue into Angel's mouth and Angel just blushed completely red as her eyes shot open and widened. Logan just blushed red but started to caress Angel's tongue with his own. Angel just shivered more but she felt Logan tightly grip her waist as she slowly gripped his back. Angel just kissed back, caressing Logan's tongue with her own. Droplets of sweat started to form on Angel's skin. She just blushed and kept kissing. Logan slowly broke away from the kiss. A small trail of thier own saliva dripped from their lips. Logan just blushed red as did Angel.

"Wh-whoa", Logan and Angel both said at the same time to themselves.

Logan actually just smiled and looked at Angel. Angel braced herself for another kiss but Logan just moved his lips to her neck, kissing the smooth surface. Angel let out a small shiver as more droplets formed. Her whole entire body just shivered as Logan just kept kissing her neck. She actually felt a small sensation and she couldn't help but giggle. Logan just moved his lips down, going from her neck to her shoulder. Angel just blushed even redder as more droplets formed down her skin. She actually gasped, her fear from the storm mixing in from the sensation Logan was giving her with each kiss and touch. Logan slowly moved his hands down Angel's shirt as he moved his lips up to hers. Angel just kept kissing as she moved her hands down Logan's shoulders and down his entire back. She moved one hand to his abs and moved her hand around each one, feeling the bones and the muscles behind it. Angel started to sweat a little as did Logan. Logan actually shivered from Angel's touch. Angel just kept feeling his abs, his back and even his chest. Logan actually moved his hands farther down Angel's shirt, feeling her bare back, her sharp shoulder blades and even the small of her back. He put his tongue back into Angel's mouth like before. Angel returned it, caressing his tongue with her own, moving her tongue around his and kissing with more and more force with every breath she took. Logan just blushed red as he kissed back with more and more force. He slowly moved Angel's shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Angel just blushed redder as she broke the kiss and looked into Logan's eyes.

"L-l-logan d-d-do y-y-you think w-w-we sh-should b-be doing this? I-i-i mean...I'm just...so shy and...I-I-I-i'm still a v-v-v-virgin", Angel just said, her face blushing and blushing more and more.

"R-r-r-relax, Lexie, I'm still a virgin too, I-i-i won't do anything that you dont' want to do, I won't do anything to hurt you, I'm not like Grant, I'll actually love you...", Logan said as he kissed Angel on the lips again.

Angel just closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. Logan moved his hands up her stomach and actually caressed one of her breasts. Angel just blushed more and a small shiver went down her throat. Logan just kissed her even more, caressing Angel's tongue with his own once again. Her breath shortened and was just small tiny gasps. Logan slowly moved Angel down onto the surface of the couch and got on top of her, still kissing her like before. Angel just kept blushing more but Logan just massaged her shoulders to keep her from being shy. Angel just blushed even more.

_"I...I know...this is s-s-so wrong...b-b-but...I...want it..i-it feels so right."_, Angel said in her head.

Logan just kept kissing Angel and moved his hands down to the waistband of her sweat pants. Angel just kept blushing but kissing still. She moved her hands to Logan's own pants and slowly started to move them down. Logan did the same. Logan just actually stopped moving Angel's pants down and moved his hand down to the crotch line. Angel just broke away from the kiss.

"Wh-w-what are you doing?", Angel asked, trying to get her breath back, sweat falling down her entire body.

Logan just smirked a little, blushing and sweating just as much as Angel was. He moved his hand across the crotch line, touching right between Angel's legs. Angel just let out a sharp gasp as Logan moved his hand up and down it, touching the crease between her legs. He heard his partner just shiver as he moved his hand up and down more, rubbing it. Angel just shivered more and actually let out a small moan. Logan felt a small bit of moisture and just smirked at Angel.

"Y-y-you want it, don't you? Your body is telling me all the signs", Logan said smirking looking at Angel from head to toe.

Angel just blushed even redder. Logan went over and kissed her on the lips, slowly moving down Angel's pants down her long, slender purple legs. He went over and threw the pants on the floor, moving his lips down from Angel's to her neck once again. Angel's breathing became labored. Her body was just sweating like crazy and a small puff of air exhaled from her mouth. She just whispered to Logan.

"Y-y-yes...t-t-t-take...m-m-me, m-m-make me...y-y-yours...I-i-i w-w-want t-t-to be one with you", Angel said through her tiny gasps.

Logan just blushed as he smiled at Angel.

"Relax though, I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to", Logan said as his breathing actually started to become labored as well.

Angel just nodded as she removed Logan's pants and threw them to the floor. Logan just kissed her softly, holding Angel's hand. Angel held his hand back and kissed back softly.

"I-i-i'm ready", Angel said with a small whisper.

Logan just smiled and kissed the crease between Angel's two breasts. Angel just blushed. Logan went to one of her breasts and licked the nipple. Angel just blushed even more. He licked from the nipple all the way to her neck and then to her lips to meet them in a kiss. He moved his tongue back down to her chest and kissed her left breast. Angel just blushed even more and shivered with each touch. Logan just kissed her nipple and moved his tongue around the outside. Angel just let out a shiver and a small moan, her breathing becoming more labored with each second. Logan actually licked more around the outside and kissed it. He slowly started to suck on Angel's nipple as Angel just moaned and shivered, her muscles starting to tense up. Logan moved his hands to her back and started to move his hands up and down, from the top of her shoulder blades to her back. Angel started to relax as Logan kept kissing and sucking on Angel's nipples. As Logan kept sucking, he started to taste a small liquid. Angel just moaned and more puffs of air exhaled from her mouth. Logan just blushed red but tasted the liquid and kept going. Angel just kept moaning as Logan kept sucking on her nipples and kissing her breasts. Logan broke away and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Th-t-that was a nice little treat", Logan said with a smile at Angel.

Angel just smiled back and Logan looked down at Angel's panties. Angel just blushed red. She looked at Logan's boxers. Logan kissed Angel deeply on the lips and slid down her panties slowly and seductively. Angel just blushed red as she slid down Logan's boxers. They both threw what they had in thier hands to the floor as they kept kissing, now totally naked on the couch. Logan broke away the kiss and looked down. He just smirked at Angel and slowly moved his hand to the spot in between her legs. He moved his finger down the crease and slowly put one finger in it. Angel just moaned a little and her muscles started to tense around Logan's own finger. Logan leaned up and kissed Angel on the lips.

"Relax, just relax, I'm not going to hurt you", he whispered to Angel.

Angel just nodded. Logan kept moving his finger deeper and deeper into his little angel. Angel just kept moaning and moaning more. Logan slowly put another finger in and felt his finger actually touch deep deep inside his little angel. Angel just let out a sharp gasp as he moved his fingers around inside her. She started to moan. Logan took out his two fingers and saw that they were covered in a liquid.

"W-well, well well...", Logan said with a smirk as he looked at his two fingers. "Someone's wanting something"

Angel just nodded but Logan just kissed her chest again. He moved his lips down to her stomach and kept going lower.

"L-logan-kun, wh-wh-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?", Angel asked as she looked over.

Logan just smirked and moved his face in between her legs. He slowly licked the crease and Angel just blushed and moaned a little. Angel just looked up and something was now inside her. She just moaned so much that it felt like the walls were going to shake. She gripped the fabric of the couch as Logan kept going. Logan just moved around even more inside her and Angel just kept moaning. He slowly grabbed her thighs so he could get even deeper. Angel just moaned and shivered with pleasure, with each and each movement. Soon she started to feel something building up inside of her. She didn't know what it was or what to do.

"L-l-logan...I...I..", Angel just said as she moaned.

Logan just smirked and actually went a little faster and more around inside her. Angel just moaned completely as she felt something keep building up inside.

"I-i-i...can't hold it!", Angel just with a huge moan as she released all the pressure inside of her.

She kept going and moaning each time as she released it. Logan just licked it away until Angel couldn't release any more pressure. He licked it all away and looked back up at Angel. Angel just blushed red. She actually sat up and kept her legs closed so that she wouldn't release it again.

"Wh-w-what...did I-i-I do?", Angel asked actually embarassed, she had never felt that before, and didn't even know what it was.

She looked over at Logan and saw the liquid in Logan's hair and face.

"OMG I'M SORRY!", Angel said her face completely blushing, knowing what it was now.

"It's all right, I actually enjoyed it", Logan said with a smile at Angel, his breathing had actually become labored as did hers.

Angel just looked down and actually saw something between Logan's own legs. She just blushed more but went over to Logan crawling over. Logan just blushed. Angel grabbed the thing between his legs and looked at it. She just shrugged and moved her face towards it. Logan just looked at Angel and blushed even more.

"L-lex? W-w-what a-a-are you doing?", Logan asked.

Angel just licked the tip and Logan just moaned a little. Angel just kept using her tongue and Logan kept moaning, feeling the pleasure that he had given Angel before. He gripped the couch to hold on. He felt Angel's mouth all around between his legs, finding a use for her tongue. He slowly put a hand on Angel's head.

"R-r-right there", Logan said with a moan.

Angel just kept going as the pressure actually built up inside of Logan. Logan just blushed, he knew what it was but he didn't want to let it go. He felt more of Angel's tongue and mouth as the pressure kept building and building.

"L-lex, I-i-i...", Logan said with a huge moan.

Angel kept going but even more so, Logan just felt the pressure build up even more and more. He tried to hold it all in but Angel was too much for him.

"I...can't hold it!", Logan said as he released all the pressure inside him.

He kept moaning as he released it all. Angel just took it all in as Logan kept releasing. He soon couldn't release any more and he heard Angel make a big gulp. Angel backed away and looked in Logan's eyes. Logan was actually blushing red as he backed away and closed his legs. He looked at Angel and saw the liquid on her face and on her chest and stomach.

"OMG I'M SO SORRY LEX!", Logan said completely embarassed.

Angel just smiled a little and wiped it off herself. Her breathing had actually slowed down as Logan's sped up.

"It's ok, I-i-i actually enjoyed it...f-f-for s-s-some reason", Angel said.

Logan just kept blushing. Angel still felt the taste in her mouth, she bent over the couch to get her hot chocolate to get rid of the taste. Logan looked at her and saw that she was completely bent over, her bottom in the air. Logan just blushed red and tried to look away. Angel finally got her hot chocolate and took a small drink. Logan actually just smirked as she was still bent over. He went over on his knees and Angel felt something behind her. Logan just rubbed the crease on her lower lower back, teasing Angel. Angel just blushed as Logan kept rubbing.

"L-logan-kun..d-d-do it...d-do it", Angel said blushing, her labored breathing starting to return.

Logan just smirked. Angel soon just closed her eyes and she started to move across the couch by force, she just moaned loudly. Soon Angel just moaned even more and more as she felt something touch deep inside of her. She just kept moaning and moaning until she felt the pressure start to build inside of her. Logan felt the same. Angel kept moaning and moaning as each movement had more force than the next. She felt the pressure build more and more and more inside.

"I-...c-c-can't...hold it!", Angel and Logan said with a huge moan and released all of the pressure inside both of them.

They both kept moaning as they released the pressure and soon just panted and panted from before. Logan let Angel go and Angel turned around and fell on her back on the couch. Logan just got on top of her and whispered into Angel's ear, his breathing labored just as hers was.

"D-d-do you want it?", Logan asked.

Angel just nodded as Logan moved his hands on her thighs. Angel felt something touch between her legs down below but she just nodded and Logan's and her lips met in a kiss. She soon felt something go inside her and she just moaned in her throat. Logan wrapped his arms around Angel and kept kissing, his tongue caressing hers once more. Angel just moaned in her throat with each force inside her getting stronger and stronger and deeper and deeper. Logan moaned as well but he broke away the kiss and kissed Angel's neck and her chest once again. Angel just moaned and let out more gasps of air. Then she felt something touch deep deep inside her. She just let out a sharp gasp, it was way different than fingers. She just moaned and her breathing became labored and more puffs of air exhaled from her mouth. She actually returned the force back as she moaned in her throat. Logan moved his lips from her chest to her lips again, kissing her deeply. Angel kissed back as they both felt the pressure once more. They both just kept kissing. Angel grabbed Logan's hand and held it between them both. Logan felt the pressure keep building as each force got stronger and stronger with each second. Angel felt the same. They both kept kissing as Angel and Logan both let out a little of the pressure each force getting stronger. With each force, each kiss and each touch, the pressure just kept building and building more and more. Finally they both broke away and moaned as trails of saliva came from thier lips.

"I-i-can't hold it Logan-kun/Lexie-chan!", Angel and Logan both said as they released the pressure once more.

They kept moaning as they both released it, thier bodies feeling like they were on fire. Angel stopped and then did Logan. Angel just looked at Logan and was blushing really really really red. Logan was the same.

"W-w-wow, th-t-that, w-w-was amazing", Angel said as she tried to get her breath back once again.

"Y-yeah", Logan said, doing the same.

Angel just backed away from Logan and started to yawn. Logan just yawned as well and then looked at Angel.

"T-tired?", Logan asked.

Angel just nodded and actually laid her head under Logan's, wanting to still feel his touch. Logan just smiled a little and laid down on the couch. Angel put her ear to Logan's chest and could hear a huge loud thumping. She just blushed but looked up at Logan. Logan just smiled as he got up to go to Angel's room, grabbed a blanket, went back over and wrapped it around him and Angel. Angel just smiled as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

"I-i-love you, Logan-kun", Angel said as she fell asleep with a smile.

"I love you too, Lexie-chan", Logan said as he laid her head on hers and fell asleep for the night.

The next morning, both of them woke up in the morning and Angel looked at the clock. It read "8:24".

"OH SHIT!", Angel said as she started to get up.

"What's going on?", Logan asked as he saw Angel as he woke up.

"IT'S 8:24! I'M GONNA BE LATE!", Angel said as she started to get things ready.

Logan went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Relax, it's a Friday right? Just tell them that you're sick and they'll excuse her, please, if you go now, people will ask questions, besides, I actually want to have more nights like that", Logan said with a smile and a blush.

Angel blushed as well.

"M-m-me too", Angel said with a smile.

"So...just...skip today ok? besides I need help cleaning up", Logan said with a small laugh.

Angel looked at the couch and saw the whole mess.

"Yeah", Angel blushing sheepishly.

"Besides, is it ok if I spend time with my Lexie-chan?", Logan said as he hugged her and kissed her head.

Angel just blushed and smiled.

"Yes...it's fine...my Logan-kun, I love you", Angel said looking in his eyes.

Logan just looked back.

"I love you too Lexie-chan", Logan said as he and Angel's lips met in a kiss once more.


End file.
